Breathe
by Organization13
Summary: It all started as a joke a little fun on there day. Then Reno stopped breathing and Cloud wasnt sure what was going on after that. CloudXReno. One-shot.


I will update Nine Lives and Hold On as soon as I can im sorry to those who are following it heres a little thing I wrote today!

XoXoXo

Reno laughed messing with his lovers hair. It was there anniversary today and cloud had surprised him with a large fancy week stay of gold saucer. The dinner was wonderful and the food was the best he had eaten since, well along time. After the dinner they went out and Cloud got drunk. Well not smashed, it would take some serious effort to do that. But enough that he was now passed out on there bed. Reno had only a light buzz so he couldn't sleep at all.

Leaving him to do horrible things to Cloud's unconscious body.

Going though there bags he found, condoms, nail polish, multiple sharpies, lotion, and ribbons. Why they had all that he wasn't sure but now it was coming in handy.

20 minutes latter Clouds nails were a bright pink, neon blue ribbons in his hair, and small writings all over him (such as reno was here on his ass). Reno sat proudly looking over Cloud. The smirk on his face faded when Cloud stirred slightly.

Oh crap.

He forgot that Cloud also had Mako enhancements so her burned off the alcohol faster then a normal human. Cloud groaned rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Thats when he noticed his nails. They were a horribly ugly shade of green. His gaze traveled over his body then to Reno who was looking at him sheepishly.

He growled storming into the bathroom manging to scrub off the writings and the nail polish and removing the ribbons. He threw the door open glaring at his lover, playfully of coarse. He knew Reno was only joking. It was a game he and Reno liked to play and whoever the victim was could seek revenge, but in there case it always ended in sex.

Reno get the jump feet slipping on the sheets he ran stumbling off the bed and down into the larger part of the hotel. Cloud jumped over the chair running after him the two ran around the hotel room for awhile. Finally Cloud manged to catch Reno jumping over the hotels couch and landing on top of him they both crashed to the floor. Reno's head jerked slamming hard onto the wooden floor and Cloud landed painfully on top of him.

Cloud shook his head looking at the redhead below him who whimpered hands going to grip his head.

"Owwwww" Reno said

"You alright?" He asked not moving from on top of Reno.

"Yeah just give me a minute" he said closing his eyes and breathing deeply. After a few moments he opened his eyes.

"that was dirty" Cloud smirked taking Reno's hands and pulling them over him head leaning down. His mouth right next to Reno's ear.

"I won fair and square" he mumbled licking the redheads ear. Reno shivered moaning as Cloud continued his actions.

"You cheated you jumped over the couch how am I suppose to avoid that" he muttered, his chest suddenly felt tight. About to tell Cloud the blonde's phone rang. He shift putting his full weight on Reno's chest pulling the phone out of his back pocket.

"hello?" Reno groaned, from what Cloud thought was from him being impatient, but really pain as his chest felt heavy. It was hard to breath with Cloud sitting on him.

'Cloud? Its Tifa...'

"Tifa? I'm a bit busy cant this wait until latter?" Reno squirmed under him

"Cloud..." reno said the blond shushed him.

'No Cloud...Vincents missing and no hes not with Cid' she said.

"Thats it, Tifa Vincent goes missing all the time if we can find him in worried" Reno panted as his body struggled for air. This of coarse went unnoticed by Cloud.

'But Cloud Cid said he was suppose to come over and-'

"Tifa its me and Reno's two year anniversary and have you tried call him?" Reno had stopped moving his eyes falling close. Cloud didn't notice.

'No and I'm sorry I forgot...ill try calling him'

"Thank you bye Tifa" he didn't let her finish hang up and throwing his phone onto the couch. Turning back to his lover he frowned. Reno's eyes were closed.

"Reno...?" Nothing Cloud moved off Reno thinking maybe he was just joking around. Reno still didn't move.

"Come on Reno this inst funny" he shook Reno's shoulders. The redhead didn't stir. Thats when he began to panic.

"Reno!" he yelled still hoping it was a joke. It wasn't. Weather it was from the fall or from him sitting on Reno the redhead wasn't moving and Cloud was pretty sure he wasn't breathing either. He licked his two fingers holding them over Reno's mouth nothing.

Shit.

He shifted Reno's body tilting his head back moving his arms back down to his sides. Cloud put his right hand on top of his left making a somewhat fist and then placing it over Reno's chest. Pushing down he began to count to thirty before pinching his lovers nose close and breathing into his mouth. He now regretted throwing his phone onto the couch because now he could call for help. When nothing happened he went back the doing compressions.

25...26...27...28...29...30...Breath Cloud felt the warm tears fall from the conner's of his eyes as he breathed for his lover.

When Cloud moved to the 9th cycle he slumped over his boyfriend crying. He didn't even know what happened they were joking around and Reno was laughing. He had sat on Reno millions of times and he wasn't that heavy so he didn't even know what happened.

"Dammit Reno breath!" he slammed his fist down onto Reno's chest and the redhead did. His back arched as he tried to return hair into his lungs. Cloud jumped up grabbing his phone then returning to Reno as fast as possible. Reno was gasping and coughing tears were running down his face. Cloud moved behind him supporting his body.

"Shhh its ok breathe just breathe" He comforted calling for help while holding Reno close who was still gasping for air. After a few minutes help was on its way and Reno was panting coughing every so often. Even though Reno was breathing he still want to have Reno check on the make sure everything was ok he had been without air for awhile.

"Wha...hapn?" Reno said slurring his mind confused from the lack of oxygen.

"Shhh save your breath ok ?" Reno nodded numbly confused as paramedics came in checking him over. He let panicked when they pulled him away from Cloud struggling as they tried to check him over.

"Sir calm down were here to help" Cloud stood taking his lovers hand

"Its ok reno there going to help ok? Ill explain latter..." Reno calmed nodding why was everything so god damn fuzzy?

Cloud shook his head following the paramedics out the door.

XoXoXo

"Wait so nothings wrong?" Reno asked looking at the doctor confused.

"Nothing is wrong with you blood work, your MRI nothing, care to explain what happened again" The doctor said looking at Cloud.

He sighed "We were messing around I tackled Reno to the floor landing on top of him. My phone started ringing so I answered I didn't notice he stopped breathing..."

Reno sat there a moment "It was weird my chest got tight and I couldn't breath and then everything went black"

The doctor nodded taking everything in she frowned. "I'm not sure what would...wait he was sitting on your chest?"

Reno nodded looking at Cloud who looked away finding something interesting on the floor.

"You put pressure on his lungs the ribs contracted in when he breathed adding more stress his lungs just stopped all together." she explained "theres no way you could have known that, and there shouldn't be any damage so your free to go"

Reno nodded "thanks Doctor..." he turned to Cloud when she steed out. "Not your fault"

"Reno I crushed you! I should have noticed you weren't breathing sooner!"

"We would still be in the same place!"

"And how to you know that!" Cloud yelled Reno looked away sadly.

"Don't blame yourself please Cloud we still have two more hours left lets just enjoy our selfs?" he begged looking up at his lover. All the guilt in Clouds eyes was pushed back he smiled.

"Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary"

XoXoXoXo

OK!! done! So once again my friend who cosplays as Cloud was over and we were joking around and he sat on me. I have asthma but a rare case so I stop breathing sometimes and well. He freaked.

Thanks to Bekas Strife for helping him out somewhat. And for some other things that will remain unsaid.

-Ringo


End file.
